In some cars, an instrument panel or mounting board to support an auto radio and other auto devices is recessed away from the driver's seat.
By the prior art mounting structure, the position of an auto device is uniformly fixed with respect to the instrument panel. Therefore, if the instrument panel is remote from the driver's seat, the front face of the auto device is also positioned remote from the seat, thereby making it difficult for a driver to readily touch and distinguish various manually-operated buttons or knobs on the front face of the auto device.